


After stories

by Saberin



Series: short drabbles [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, for your rare pair needs, it's going to be all rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: A collection of rare pair prompts! The pairing tags will update as i upload more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Honoeli -**  

She wouldn’t have thought about this five years ago; this careless freedom that she has right now. The grass is soft under her feet, the breeze warm against her skin and she is so small, lost in the hills too vast and a scenery too beautiful.

And then there is Honoka with her megawatt smile that melts the most solid glaciers, determination that carried her through those long long years. She hears Honoka’s laughter before she sees her running across the hills on bare foot, straw hat on the verge of flying off, with a smile that she loves so so much.

She would have never thought about a future with Honoka, but in front of her is a girl full of surprises.

“Hey Eli, there’s a really nice lake over there,” Honoka says, crashing into her with full force. “Let’s go?”

She pulls Honoka down onto the grass and wraps her arms around the ex leader; she feels Honoka sinking into the embrace and calming down, like all the times Honoka did the same for her.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m losing myself,” Eli whispers.

“Is that a bad thing?” A soft murmur.

“Not right now,” She replies, “It’s relieving.” She lets out a breathe that she has been holding for ages, and lets go of a burden that she has been keeping for years.

The hand that reaches for hers is warm like always, and somehow Honoka just seems to have the words she wants to hear.

“Let’s go meet your babushka?” Honoka says with a smile and a firm grip on Eli’s trembling arm. “Funny how you’re the one shaking instead of me.”

“Well, you’re brave,” Eli laughs. She stands up and pulls Honoka along this time, grass soft on their bare feet, on a familiar route home.

“And sometimes you make me braver.”


	2. Nozohono First Kiss

**NozoHono-**

She has been pushing for this; it is the only ride that would end this day off perfectly, after Nozomi had indulged her on various rollercoaster rides. Fifteen times to be specific, they had been on the scariest ride for hours.

Umi's 'F-Ferris wheel of course' rings in her mind, along with Kotori's affirmative 'mmm'; Honoka thought that there's no way they would be wrong.

But at this moment in a tiny carriage of their own, with her favorite person sitting opposite her, the adrenaline is starting to cool, nervousness slipping in. Nozomi sits prim and proper, hands crossed and hair in braids. The evening sun is a perfect backdrop, her friends aren't wrong; it somehow makes Nozomi even more gorgeous than she already is.

It makes her almost too blinding to look at.

"Hey," A voice echoes softly, and Honoka looks up in surprise, because it was Nozomi who spoke first.

"It was a fun day. Thank you Honoka-chan," Nozomi smiles, looking down shyly. The image of the mother of the group is gone, and all Honoka sees is a girl in love.

"I had fun too!" She grabs Nozomi's hand absentmindedly, noticing a second too late after Nozomi's fingers curled around her own. "And Nozomi?" The senior finally looks into her eyes. "I love you." Honoka says, closing the distance between them.

She's going to have to brag about this to Umi later- scoring a kiss on the first date.


	3. Nozoumi - First kiss

**Nozoumi –**

 “Maybe a kiss for good luck?” Nozomi teases. The club room is empty, the bustling outside doesn’t reflect the mood in the four walls.

“Are you still teasing me Nozomi? After all these years?”

“Who says I’m teasing?” Nozomi takes one last look at the mirror, straightening her blazer once more and heads right for Umi. “Come here let me give you one last hug-”

Her arm is gently slapped away, and her favourite person in this world returns the hug with a stern look and a gaping distance between them. “Would you please behave yourself on this important day?”

“Umi-chan is so uptight today. What’s the matter?”

“N-Nothing is up,” Umi fumbles, almost tripping on her way out. “Just thought I should check up on you before everything.”

“And you’re done checking me out?” Nozomi giggles, “Do I look good today?”

“Checking _up_ on you. And yes you d-do look good,” Umi coughs at the doorway, urging her disobedient legs to move in the direction she wished, “Now would you excuse me, I need to be present at the ceremony.”

“Are you never honest?” She directs the question at Umi’s fading back, tracing her outline with her eyes. The door shuts with firmness, leaving her in the silence once more.

“I’m always honest!”

She hears a distant reply from behind the doors, and smiles quietly to herself.

 

* * *

 

In the amidst of celebratory crowds and flashing cameras, congratulatory speeches and button exchanges, the person Umi seeks remains missing. A dear senior who has had Umi’s blazer button before graduation even came, with hands that never keep to herself; a person she treasured _too much._

_She couldn’t have left the school._

_She wouldn’t._

Her feet bring her back to the club room, more accurately the empty classroom near it, a place the Lilly White used to practice in. She slides the door open with mild expectation, and she isn’t disappointed.

Nozomi sits on the ledge, looking out the window with a face of melancholy and her tarot cards in hand. The senior is fidgeting, almost like the first time Umi caught her unaware.

“Nozomi?”

“Oh, if it isn’t Umi,” Nozomi smiles, albeit a forced one. “Here to offer me the rest of your buttons?”

“That smile looks weird on you,” Umi comments, “You know that.”

“What smile?”

“The kind that looks like you’re about to cry.” And her hands are held like the first time after she cried, in Umi’s warm warm hands. “It’s okay Nozomi.”

The kiss is chaste, a soft one on her cheeks and gone as fast as it came.

“Happy graduation.”


	4. Rinmaki, last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was given the prompt "last" by a friend so here it is

**"Last"**

Perhaps nothing in this world lasts, like the way Rin’s fingers lightly touches her own and disappears the next moment; the way Rin looks at her for that brief second before the meteor shower ends.

Nothing beautiful ever lasts, Maki thinks, for that fleeting moment is what makes it so.

The night is cold and unforgiving, bringing the chilliest winds to her bones. It reminds her of nights that she spends sleepless, standing on the balcony of her empty house and just gazing, looking for the tiniest spark of light in the skies.

But when Rin holds her hand in one, when Rin points at the stars she sees, when Rin cheers _happily,_ the world spins on the right axis again; it is almost as if every cosmic order restructured itself. And for that brief moment, Maki is _happy._

“Maki-chan?” Rin asks, turning her gaze away from the faintest whispers of the fading stars, “What did you wish for?”

Oh silly Rin, Maki thinks, for she wishes for many things. She wishes for Rin to look at her just another second longer, for her to one day lace her fingers in Rin’s hair and tell her she’s beautiful. She wishes to hold Rin’s hand in her own, to be the first one to hear Rin’s stories, to be the first one Rin turns to.

“N-Nothing much.” She coughs, waving Rin away.

“Ehhh? Tell me nya!”

She thinks about Rin’s slightly fearful expression when she first gave the barest hint of her crush away; she thinks about the unnecessary, of the _ifs_ and the _what nots._ She thinks about the possible guilt Rin feels if she finds out, she thinks about the distance between them.

And perhaps this is what it is like to love somebody, their entire being and entire soul.

“They say wishes don’t come true if you say it out loud.” Maki says finally, lying back down on the grass. The night engulfs her whole, and she closes her eyes, saving herself the pain of _seeing._

“But I’m curious!”

When the last of the stars flickers, and when Rin pulls on her sleeves, curiosity beaming in her eyes, Maki finally settles on an answer.

“I wished for us to be best friends.”

There’s the slightest silence, before Rin lets go of the sleeves and chuckles freely.

“Me too.”

They stay like this for a while, in rare comfortable silence, till Rin falls asleep in their camping tent. And when the first glows of the sun reaches them and the last of the night says goodbye, Maki takes one last lingering look and wills her sadness away.

 “I love you Rin.” She says at last. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday hidekins!!!!!!

**Honoumi**   
  


_i. flowers_

It probably wasn’t what she expected –  Honoka holding a bouquet of flowers waiting, with fire behind those eyes, and of course with the brightest smile in the entire universe. She looked almost a little out of place, right smack in front of the crowded train station.

It wasn’t what she expected; Honoka in a sundress and a matching hat, carrying a gigantic backpack.

“Honoka?” She tried, going through every logical thought and dismissing them next. “W-Where are we going?”

“Hehe. We,” Her girlfriend planted her own palm squarely on her chest and did a little bow, “are going on our greatest adventure yet! Are you ready, sergeant?”

“Sergeant…” She let out an audible sigh, to which Honoka frowned almost disapprovingly.

“We’re going to camp Umi! Camping!” Honoka waved a crumpled piece of paper around, a map of some sort filled with writings. “We haven’t been to one since elementary school!”

“Picnic turned camp, huh?” Laughter welled up, even though she was conscious _not_ to. “Don’t you always have the tendency to drive things to the extreme?”

“E-Extreme… I mean, we could always go home anytime we want.” A matching sheepish laughter echoed her own, and Umi found herself smiling despite all.

“And these flowers?” She asked pointedly, wondering how it would fit in all their plans. Their plans which she had no idea of.

There’s a choked sound, and then silence between them, almost deafening. She might get addicted to this, she thought, the sudden change in behaviour from her best friend turned lover. The crowd almost drowned out the whisper, but she heard it anyways.

“It’s for you.” Honoka whispered, with the brightest blush on the cheeks. “K-Kotori said its romantic to give flowers for first dates!”

 

_ii. ride_

There’s just _something_ calming about watching everything drift away from an unmoving spot in a moving vehicle. They went past trees and stations, many of those; she watched the clouds afar inch just so slightly across the huge light blue sky.

Honoka was oddly silent, fixated on the map at hand, brows furrowed. Umi knew from experience that this was a thinking Honoka, but also a worrying Honoka.

“What’s wrong?” She probed, regretting almost immediately. She _wasn’t_ the type to ask, the new-found trust in their relationship just made her slightly braver.

“Hmm… Just thinking about where to go,” Honoka muttered under her breath, “Stuff like… which spots are nice…”

The train chugged on, bumping a little along their journey. Honoka’s backpack was placed squarely in between them, on the floor with flowers tucked in, and they took their seats near the end of the carriage. It was a quiet weekend, and they chose the perfect morning.

“I see.”

“I guess I’m worrying a little,” Honoka chuckled softly, “Sometimes I get like this when you’re with me. Weird huh? Juuuuuuuuuust sometimes.”

“Nervous?” She crossed her own fingers at that and played with her nails. New-found trust was a risk, and her heart trembled. 

“Maybe,” And then Honoka stuck out her tongue and made a face, “Maybe I just wanna impress you.”

“And?” She looked up from her nails and saw nervousness mirror.

“And I’m failing?”

“No, you’re not.” She said, this time with confidence. “You make me braver.”

“That’s not impressing…”

She spluttered on her own words that never made it out, slightly affronted at her own personal idiot. “It’s the same thing!”

“That’s not impressing…” Honoka repeated, a pout on and ears teary.

“I’m impressed! Impressed! Sometimes!”

 

_iii. sun_

The sun peaked out from behind its clouded covers minutes after they’ve arrived at their destination, energetic like a child. Its rays were warm, almost tangibly gentle. Their journey uphill, however, was arduous, only because whatever Honoka brought was most likely _unnecessary_ , and _unnecessarily_ _heavy._

“So… you brought a mini stove… and a pot…”

She saw pride in Honoka’s eyes, watching the equipment like her firstborn child.

“Isn’t this handy! And nice! And _useful?”_ Honoka gave the pot a little twirl on her index, catching it just before it crashed on the grassy field.

“Honoka…” There was an involuntary sigh for the umpteenth time, some part of her had always wondered if _this_ was the reason why she could never leave Honoka’s side. Her bubbly silly best friend.

“Umi-chan! Watch me whip up dishes with this in no time.”

“Honoka… please tell me you brought ingredients for this. Other than your bread loaves.” She finished quietly. The reaction was instantaneous, and she watched on amazed. Every expression was fleeting, but she saw her girlfriend went through five stages of grief in just twenty seconds.

“I can’t believe-”

“That you forgot about it?”

“I’M SORRY… I forgot…” And then there was that sheepish laughter that she came to adore. It pulled her in, like the ocean to the moon, except Honoka’s so bright it felt like her heart was going to burst.

The sun’s rays were warm, almost tangibly gentle, but when Honoka wrapped her arms around and kiss her apologies it felt as if nothing in this world mattered as much anymore.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because a friend said "if u wrote a nozoumi fairy tale (w mermaids, knights, dragons, princesses) au ill give u my life AND my heart" and now i own her heart and soul.

It had been two fortnights since she travelled to the castle far away on the outskirts of their oldest town. And that made it _a month_ since she had been here, travelling to and fro between the castle and the tower that loomed over this bustling place.

It started from the rumours she heard around the palace, small talks and gossips from the guards, till one night the princess herself couldn’t stand it anymore.

“There’s a dragon in the tower!” He said, “It has been peaceful for ten years but the elders have been talking about unearthly cries coming from it recently.”

Then here Umi was, light sword tucked away by the belt, with courage as armour. Recon business shouldn’t be that much of a problem she reckoned, and her trusty horse brought her to the foot of the tower.

It was a magnificent building, even when its worn and eroded by ages; it stood tall and forbidding, black marble twined with stone. The sun overhead casted its shadow across half the town, it was no wonder that it was a concerning issue for the people.

She took three brave steps forward after hopping off her horse and _knocked._ The entrance was a metal gate, black and cold to touch. A slight push told her it’s sealed, likely from the inside, but something in her told her to knock again.

 _It’s only polite,_ she thought, and knocked thrice.

The sound that came _wasn’t_ what she expected; there was no dragon cry or wicked scream. And instead there was a soft human voice.

“Knock knock, who’s there?” There’s a soft laugh, almost teasing, “Who visits at this time of the year?”

The blush that fought to rise up Umi’s cheeks burned, and she was half convinced that it’s no dragon but a siren.

“It is I, the princess of the land that this tower stands on.” She began, and then meekly added after a significant pause. “S-Sonoda Umi.”

“So, what brings you here Umi-chan?” There’s that _soft_ giggle, “You sound too young to be here.”

“I’m of a-age!” Was all Umi could muster, “It was just a site check-up. I must take my leave right now.”

“So soon? If you want to, keep me company for a little while longer? I’m Nozomi by the way.” It almost sounded sad, and for the briefest moment it tugged madly at her heartstrings. “I could sing a song for you if you’d like.”

And that’s how Sonoda Umi realized she’s helplessly gay, the heart palpitations did not lie.

The gay princess laid down her sword, sheathed it and tossed it aside, for there was no need for weapons when there’s love. And instead she took out her own flute that she carried with her at all times.

Hand shaking, she asked, “Would you like to sing the tune for me?”

And then Nozomi sang, each note crystal clear, soft. To Umi however, it was possibly the nicest sound in the universe; it dripped like honey, sounded like s*x, and she could listen to this “shunjou romantic” forever.

“How was it?”

“As pure as this lily white here,” Umi breathed, a little heavy. “It was pleasant.”

“Only pleasant?”

“M-More than pleasant!” She exclaimed, “I could almost listen to it forever.”

It was the beginning of something that she didn’t quite expect, then again Umi didn’t expect many things in life. A weird sort of friendship blossomed between the girl in the castle and the one in the tower. And Umi found herself spending days by the metal gate, warmed by the body on the other side. Instead of a dragon, she probably found something better. An angel perhaps.

There was a question that she never found the courage to ask, and for some reason that day she did. The sun breathed little warmth to her cold hands that day, and no Nozomi teasing could bring her away from the question that had been bugging her.

“Can I see you?”

And then there was a significant pause, a break in the laughter, like the very first day they met. The blush that threatened to rise all the time burst its seams, and she found herself strangely embarrassed by the request.

“Why, sure.”

And that was it.

The reply to the question that she had for two fortnights, was astoundingly short and simple. Immediate and quite possibly sent her into a panic attack.

“I-I could?”

“Well, princess of the lands that this tower stands on,” Nozomi laughs, “There’s an entrance at the top of the tower.”

“T-Top of the tower? Don’t be silly Nozomi.”

“Don’t you want to see me?”

Umi looked at her nails for a second, and then at the walls that kept them apart. Nails for girl? Probably worth it. There were signs that attempts up the wall had been made as well.

“I-I do!” Umi cried, “Everyday of my life!” She was helplessly gay, she thought, even though at the back of her mind something nagged. Maybe she was forgetting something but nothing really was that relevant except the girl at hand.

“Then you can do it,” Nozomi said, “I’ll let down my hair from the top of the tower, and you can climb it you silly.”

“O-Oh…” She breathed a sign of relief, and then, “W-wait are you absolutely sure you are a okay with me seeing you?”

“Absolutely a okay. I want to see you too, little sweetheart.”

The arduous journey uphill (up tower?) was no small feat, but the princess of the lands that this tower stood on was no pushover either. The muscles spoke for themselves, as she climbed the walls, black marble passing under her feet like wicked voids.

Nozomi’s hair was purple, and soft on her touch. Umi almost felt bad for tugging on it, and it was only at Nozomi’s insistence that she did so, and she supported herself with the hair rope and dents on the walls. Strange excitement bubbled up inside, it was anticipation mixed with _something else_ , and some part of her thought it was almost _okay_ for her to die trying.

The window was made of glass and wooden frames, she slowed her steps down, heart bursting and hands clammy.

“Are you scared?” The voice from within called, and then indignance overwhelmed whatever shame she had left for breaking and entering a maiden’s room.

“No!”

And then a light hop into the window.

She rolled herself into a room that smelled like lily flowers and felt strangely at home, despite the corner of weird looking artefacts and petals scattered everywhere.

“But you will be scared,” She heard a voice and looked up, to purple hair and the cutest face she had seen in her entire lifetime. The green that looked into her eyes was a sad colour, a smile that was barely mustered was plastered on.

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m a scalie.” Nozomi smiled sadly, brandishing her dragon wings, “I am part dragon.”

“The… people didn’t lie…?”

“They didn’t.”

“And why would I be scared?”

“Dragons?” _Nozomi_ took a step back, “A-Are you fearless?”

“Maybe I am.” And with the brightest smile she could muster before she fainted, Sonoda Umi took the hands of the lady before her and brought them to her lips.  “But if this was a twisted fairy-tale then I would accept this with all the love I’ve got.”

She gave it a soft kiss and looked Nozomi squarely in her eyes. “We ain’t living no fairy tale though, even though you’re a dragon and I’m a princess. Just two girls in love, I’d like to think.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April 1st !! Hope y'all enjoyed this lmao


End file.
